Mei Tanaki (archiwum)
Mei Tsuki Tanaki (pol. Maja Tanaki) to jedna z nie licznych wojowniczek Ventusa. Walczy domeną Haos i Ventus. Mei to pierwsze imię zaś Tsuki to drugie. Mei ma dużo przezwisk i ksyw ale najczęściej na nią wołają Meika lub Imooto-San (Młodsza Siostra). Jest członkinią i głównym graczem Ventusa w BakuGalaxy. Na świecie bardziej znana jako Kazekage. Informacje Charakter Jest osobą efemeryczną, o zmiennych nastrojach, bardzo uduchowioną, dusza jej wyrywa się do wzniosłych idei. Czasami wykazuje brak poczucia rzeczywistości. Czasem powinna patrzeć bardziej realnie na świat. Ma ogromne możliwości rozwoju intelektualnego. Jest niezależna i z zasady nie zgadza się z opinią większości. Posiada bardzo dużą intuicję, rozumie motywacje innych ludzi, jednocześnie chowa własne oblicze. Ceni sobie samotność, kocha książki i dobrą muzykę.Jest pomysłowa i niezwykle ruchliwa. Lubi błyszczeć i olśniewać otoczenie. Ma chłonny i błyskotliwy umysł, niemniej jednak powinna uważać na swoją porywczość. Potrafi odczytywać intencje innych ludzi. Ceni doskonałość i perfekcję we wszystkim. Jej poczucie odpowiedzialności dostosowywane jest do tego, co jest dla niej wygodne. Wiele ze swoich uczuć ukrywa, a lepiej by było, żeby je ujawniała. Ma bowiem skłonności do okresowych załamań. Powściągliwa, enigmatyczna i skryta w sobie, lubi kaprysić, ale robi to z wdziękiem i nie zraża do siebie otoczenia. Jednak ogromne skłonności do dominacji nie wszystkim się podobają. Jest lubiana w towarzystwie. Nigdy nie pozwoli się zepchnąć do roli kury domowej. Czasem bywa agresywna jednak potrafi nad sobą panować. Chętnie pomaga innym, nawet jeśli nie ma z tego żadnych korzyści. Dobro swoich bliskich stawia ponad swoje dobro. Nadmiar obowiązków ją przytłacza, nie lubi gdy zostaje o czymś powiadomiona później od innych. Jej trochę inny tok myślenia często zaskakuje ludzi. Czasem zupełnie inaczej widzi różne sytuacje, a nawet dużo słuszniej. Bardzo wpływa na innych, jest w niej coś co sprawia że odmienia kogoś samymi słowami lub czynami. Często bywa bardzo roztargniona i zapominalska, wszystko robi na ostatnią chwilę. Najbardziej boi się samotności. Znajomości Przyjaźń z Ami thumb|left|186px|Ami i MeiMei i Ami to najlepsze przyjaciółki. Są praktycznie nie rozłączne. Jednak łączy je coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Rodzina Ami jest ścigana przez bandytów i niebezpiecznych złoczyców. Jako że Mei ma umiejętności ninja, została jej osobistym ochroniarzem gdy miały po 6 lat (już wtedy Mei nieźle wymiatała bronią, hall yeah xD). Rodzice Ami szukali właśnie kogoś w jej wieku by nie czuła się nieswojo. Na początku dziewczyny się do siebie nie odzywały często lecz później zaczęły się bardzo dobrze dogadywać. Dla Ami, Mei była wtedy zwykłą koleżanką i zwykłą osobą która ma ją chronić. Jednak z czasem uświadomiły sobie że nie potrafią bez siebie żyć. Tanaki często stawiała swoje życie na szali by obronić Moy (to chyba logiczne xD) Dziewczyny toszczą się o siebie jak siostry i na tyle dobrze się znają że umiejętnie omijają kłótnie nie mówiąc tego co mogło by którą z nich urazić. Czasem Mei mówi do Ami One-San (Starsza Siostro). Moy często powierza Tanaki swoje tajemnice, Mei jest dla niej osobą, której zawsze może wszystko powiedzieć, tak samo jak Ami dla Mei. Tanaki często pomaga jej w sprawach sercowych i tak samo jak Moy jej. thumb|left|228px|Mei i Osa (Oei xd) Przyjaźń z Oskarem Początek znajomości tej dwójki sięga ich czasów w przedszkolu. Zostali zapisani do specjalnego przedszkola dla Ninja i byli w jednej grupie (choć Mei była o prawie 2 lata młodsza xD). Na początku Mei nie przepadała za czarnowłosym. Często sobie dokuczali a czasem nawet bili (huehue xD). Po jakimś czasie gdy odkryli że nie ma nikogo innego z kim można by się bawić, zaprzyjaźnili się. Po paru latach oboje zaczęli grać w bakugan przez co częściej się widywali a później razem dołączyli do jednej drużyny - BakuGalaxy. (dobra, tera walę prosto z mostu, nie będę przedłużać xD) Mei zakochała się w nim, on się zakochał w nieeeeej i żyją długo i szczęśliwie i są razem do dnia dzisiejszego (taaaa daaaam, the end xD). Mei wie że czasem ma trudny charakter i jest jedną z nielicznych, która potrafi mu uświadomić wiele rzeczy. Świetnie się czuje w jego obecności. Przyjaźń z Peterem Mei, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła Pita to wydawał się jej trochę tępy (seeerioo i bez urazy xD) co szybko okazało się mylnym wrażeniem. Na codzień Mei i Pit (głównie Pit xD) dokuczają sobie co często kończy się użyciem przemocy przez Tanaki. Na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda na to że się zbytnio nie lubią ale na misjach można zauważyć prawdziwą przyjaźń pomiędzy nimi. Oboje sobie pomagają itd. (noo reszcie oczywiście teeeż xD) Są oczywiście momenty (nie na misji) w których oboje się dobrze dogadują ale zazwyczaj nie trwa to długo...(z 1-2 minuty xD). Później dogadują się coraz lepiej. Oboje używają form grzecznościowych typu -chan (w przypadku Pita do Mei). Tanaki często pomaga mu w sprawach sercowych z Ami. thumb|left|268px|Alex i Mei wkurzone na Pita XD Przyjaźń z Alex Już na początku można zauważyć że Alexy i Mei świetnie się dogadują. Obydwie mają swoją unikalną broń (Alex - patelnia, Mei - katana xD) których ofiarami zazwyczaj zostają chłopaki. Obydwie mają zazwyczaj dobry humor i potrafią rozweselić towarzystwo. Mają czasami podobnym tok myślenia (nooo na przykład żeby widzieć świat w kolorach etc. xD) Jedyne kłótnie pomiędzy nimi to zazwyczaj kłótnie o ostatni chrupek (no comment, please xD) Przyjaźń z Adrianem Dragneelem Adi lubi wszystko podpalać, w szczególności szkołę i biblioteki co nie zawsze podoba się Mei. Tanaki zawsze wybija mu głupie pomysły z głowy lecz niekiedy można zobaczyć że imponuje ją jego "mądrość" (dlaczego w cudzysłowiu? w sumie nie wieeeem xD i nie podniecaj się tak tą informacją, Dragneel xD) W walce są całkiem zgrani, często ze sobą rywalizują (czasem nawet o tym nie wiedząc xD) kto będzie lepszy lub pokaże większą moc. W sumie typowa znajomość dziewczyny i chłopaka (xD) Przyjaźń z Mateuszem Mateusz Sharp jest kuzynem Mei więc trudno tu mówić o takiej zwykłej przyjaźni, lecz założę się że gdyby nie powiedzieli że są kuzynami uważali by ich za zwykłych przyjaciół. Jeśli chodzi o ich relacje są całkiem niezłe (nie pamiętam byśmy się kiedykolwiek kłócili). A tak to... Pfff, zwykli przyjaciele. Co tu dużo mówić? xD Przyjaźń z Łukaszem Cóż, na początku jest tak jak w przypadku Pita - Luk obrywa kataną (lub patelnią od Alexy xD). Czasem zachowuje się trochę arogancko lecz Mei nie zwraca na to większej uwagi. Toleruje jego wady i stawia większą wagę na jego zalety, dzięki czemu ich przyjaźń przetrwała. Raz Luk wydalił Mei i Pita z BakuGalaxy, ale wszystko się ustabilizowało. Tanaki lubi jego humor i to że jest często rozgadany. Podziwia go za jego wiare w siebie i za szczerość i odwagę. Mei tego nie przyznaje ale pod tym względem jest on dla niej wzorem. Przyjaźń z Adrianem Shanem Adi to jeden z najbardziej zaufanych przyjaciół Mei. Jest osobą u której Tanaki zawsze znajduje wsparcie i która wszystko wysłucha. Zawsze gdy ma problem kieruje się do Shane'a. Bardzo go ceni i zawsze broni. Lubi jego humor. W jego obecności rzadko się nudzi. Adi bardzo wszystko przeżywa więc też czasem potrzebuje wsparcia, które znajduje u Mei. Tanaki lubi być w jego towarzystwie. Jeszcze nigdy się ze sobą nie pokłócili. Jest jedną z osób, której powierza swoje tajemnice. Przyjaźń z Kabuto thumb|left|270px|Mei wkurzona na KabutoPrzyjaciel z dzieciństwa. Choć znają się już tyle lat nigdy się nie pokłócili. Wspierają siebie nawzajem i pomagają. Jest on dla Mei jak brat, mogli by oddać za siebie życie. Jest on osobą z którą Mei nigdy się nie nudzi. Uwielbia jego humor i dobrą zabawę z nim. Zawsze znajduje u niego osobę, która ją zrozumie. Nigdy nie uraził Mei, jeśli mu się coś nie podoba zostawia to dla siebie. Toleruje to że czasem Mei go wali, nie można tu powiedzieć o przezwyczajeniu się. Bywa że Tanaki przeprasza go za to. Kabuto oczywiście nie lubi jak Mei go bije ale tak jak ona nie zważa na wady. Zadum często opowiada Mei różne historie przy których razem się śmieją. Jedną z ulubionych cech Mei u niego jest jego bezinteresowna pomoc. Często wyjawnia mu swoje tajemnice. Jest osobą, której bezgranicznie ufa i zawsze może na niego liczyć. Choć jest zakręcony jest jednym z tych naj naj najlepszych przyjaciół. Przyjaźń z Minato Drugi przyjaciel z dzieciństwa. Często bywa wybuchowy przez co nie każdy go lubi i ma dużo wrogów. Mei zawsze staje w jego obronie, nie lubi gdy ktoś go poniża. Lubi spędzać z nim czas, mają podobne hobby. Jest jednym z tych naj naj przyjaciół. Czasem z nim się kłóci ale zawsze o tym jakoś zapominają. Bywa że można powiedzieć że dopełniają siebie nawzajem. Raz jest on spokojny a Mei wybucha, a innym razem odwrotnie. Można zauważyć u nich wiele wspólnego. Lubi spędzać z nim czas na walce, próbują się nawzajem prześcignąć co jest dla nich fajną zabawą. Tak samo jak Mei Minato lub olśniewać otoczenie. Hobby i lubiane rzeczy Oprócz fascynacją bakuganami, sztukami walki i medycyną Mei lubi robić różne wynalazki. Nie zawsze mają one konkretny cel, czasem są zupełnie bezużyteczne. Maja lubi robić pułapki na wrogów, rozkładać i składać z powrotem różne rzeczy. Interesuje się astronomią, lubi przyglądać się niebu w nocy. Ma także dużą wiedzę na temat przyrody. Lubi słuchać różnej muzyki a sama gra świetnie na perkusji i czasem śpiewa. Lubi rysować różne postacie z anime lub mangi i swoich przyjaciół. Bywa że Tanaki pisze opowiadania co pozwala się jej zrelaksować po ciężkim dniu. Lubi oglądać anime, czytać mange i dobre książki. Jej ulubionym sportem jest piłka nożna w której gra na pozycji rozgrywającej. W wieku 17 lat bardzo rozwinęła swój talent wokalny. Znaczenie w drużynach BakuGalaxy Team 7 Zorganizowana strategiczka drużyny, uważana za kapitana. Jest najsilniejsza z drużyny toteż często wyprowadza Minato i Kabuto z kłopotów. Historia thumb|left|Mała MeiEDIT Wygląd Mei ma jasnoniebieskie, wpadające w zieleń oczy i blond włosy. 12 lat - Mei ubrana jest w zieloną lub czasem czerwoną tunikę i ciemnozielone thumb|160px|Mei w wieku 11 latgetry. Ochraniacz przywiązuje na głowę, niczym opaska. Na początku ma długie włosy, lecz po incydencie w lesie ścina je, by chronić przyjaciół. thumb|left|160px|Mei w wieku 12 lat 13 lat - Mei obcięła włosy i zafarbowała sobie włosy na granatowo (wypadek z farbą). Nosi na głowie sztuczne okulary z czerwoną oprawką. Jej codziennym strojem stał się mundurek szkolny. 14 lat - Potem znów zapuściła grzywkę. Jej głównym strojem stał się czarny czarny thumb|160px|Maja w wieku 14 latuniform. Zaczęła też nosić fioletowe soczewki (nie z powodu wady wzroku) 15 lat - Trochę później Tanaki nosi ciemnozieloną bluzkę zapinaną, bez rękawów, getry i coś w rodzaju spodenek (nie do końca normalnych). Nosi także buty na lekko podwyższonym obcasie, do tego czarne thumb|left|160px|Meika w wieku 15 latnagollenniki na łokciach i leginsy. Podczas walk Mei nakłada czarne rękawiczki. Włosy ma krotko ścięte, a ochraniacz nadal nosi jako opaskę, na głowie. 16 lat - Mei poprzez upadek na schodach została poważnie ranna i rzecz jasna thumb|160px|Tanaki w wieku 16 latuzdrowiła ją Eve. Ma ciemniejsze włosy do ramion, najczęściej związane w dwa kitki i wyraziste, zielone oczy. Nosi białą koszulę z bufiastymi rękawami a na to żółty swterek-kamizelkę. Pod tym ma zielony krawat. Często ma na sobie również czarny, długi płaszcz zapinany na dwa duże, białe guziki. Nosi czerwoną spódniczkę w czarną kratkę i duże biało-czarne buty. Niewiadomo dlaczego stała się trochę niższa, lecz dzięki temu stała się zwinniejsza. thumb|left|160px|Meika w wieku 17 lat 17 lat - Jej włosy przybierają kolor brzoskwiniowy. Nadal ma niebieskie oczy. Jej strój to głównie mundurek szkolny lub jasnoróżowa sukienka, na to dżinsowa katanka i lekko ciemniejsze od sukienki podkolanówki. Często można ją zobaczyć z zielonymi słuchawkami. 18 lat - Jej włosy znów przybierają kolor blond. Zmienia fryzurę na dość niecodzienną : cztery kitki z tyłu głowy i grzywkę po dwóch stronach czoła. Na początku Tanaki ubrana jest w fioletową, zapinaną tunikę, przepasaną czerwonym pasem. Na lewym udzie i prawej łydce ma siateczkę, tak jak na ramionach. Ochraniacz na czoło nosi na szyi. Trochę później, zmieniła swój strój. Tunikę zamieniła na fioletową bluzkę z długim rękawem i dekoltem, granatową spódnicę, na co miała thumb|160px|Majka w wieku 17 latzałożoną część zbroi. Potem nosi zupełnie inny strój. Krótką tunikę zamieniła na czarną, długą sukienkę z rozcięciem z boku i dekoltem. Ochraniacz nosi na czole; jedynie czerwony pas nie zmienił swojego miejsca. Później jej strój ponownie się zmienił. Ubrana była w krótką czarną tunikę na ramiączkach. Ponownie zawitała część zbroi. Siateczki widniały na ramionach, dekolcie jak i udach. Jej buty były koloru czarnego sięgające pod kolana. Opaska nie zmieniła swojego miejsca. thumb|left|160px|Mei w New World Seria Przyśpieszony Świat - Trafiając do New World włosy Mei zmieniają kolor na granatowo szary, trudno dokładnie określić, ale nadal ma niebieskie oczy. Z jej lewego oka częściej leci Kemuri. Nosi czarny płaszcz, czarne krótkie spodenki z białym i brązowym paskiem, oraz wysokie czarne buty do kolan. W świetle wszystko wydaje się bardziej granatowe. Bakugany Gdy z nieba zaczęły spadać karty jej pierwszą partnerką była Tara. Kiedy bakugany wróciły do Vestroi ojciec Mei stworzył dla niej Mech. Szablo Tigrerre i Mech. Burze Skyress. Kiedy Cody zmarł (a raczej kiedy tak myśleli) podarowali jej Furyoku. Toshi zniszczył jej mechaniczne bakugany w odcinku 24. Z mocy bakugana Toshiego urodził się Leonidas,który był kolejnym partnerem Mei. Kiedy okazało się że Cody żyje,oddała mu Furyoku ale za to dostała od Lena Lumagrowla. Trochę później Lumagrowl również zginął ale do Mei powróciła dawna partnerka Tara. Ma również dużo bakuganów pomocniczych: Cień Ingram, Skrzydło Taylean. Jej mechtogan to Raiden. Anime Mei wystąpiła w wielu seriach jako pierwszoplanowy lub drugoplanowy bohater. Tutaj zostało wymienionych parę serii, choć naprawdę jest ich dużo więcej. #Bakugan: 10 Przedmiotów Zniszczenia #Bakugan: Zemsta i Obietnica #Bakugan: Nano Cios #Bakugan: BakuGalaxy #Bakugan: Kronika Wojowników. #Bakugan: Galaktyczne Bitwy #Bakugan: W sieci Mroku #Bakugan: Powrót Rycerzy Zamkowych #Bakugan: Czas Zemsty #Bakugan: Mistrzostwa Świata #Bakugan: Eliminacje Footballu #Bakugan: Puchar Glaktyki #Bakugan: Masters of Football #Bakugan: Przyśpieszony Świat #BakuSchool/seria #Bakugan: Galaktyczna Podróż #Bakugan: Galaktyczny Mrok #Bakugan: Vestalianie i Strażnik Nieba #Bakugan: Ostateczne Starcie! #Bakugan: Równoległy Świat #Bakugan: Galactic Storm #Bakugan: Dwa Światy #Bakugan: Nowa Era #Bakugan: Kosmiczna Przygoda #Bakugan: Strażnicy Wrzechświata #Bakugan: Tajemnica Bakuganów #Bakugan: Magiczna Gra Umiejętności Gra Bakugan Na początku Mei potrafi całkiem nieźle grać. Tak jak kiedyś Runo,zajmuje 6 miejsce w światowym rankingu. Pokonuje większość przeciwników i nie jednemu chłopakowi pokazała gdzie raki zimują. Ma dobrą strategie i jest praktycznie nie przewidywalna. Gdy przeciwnik już ma wygrać starcie dziewczyna zaskakuje go. Dzięki temu że gra dwiema domenami ma szerszą wiedzę na temat bakuganów niż inni.W drugiej serii Mei awansowała na 3 miejsce pokonując Marucho. Ninja thumb|left|130px|Mei i jej moc WiatruMei podobnie jak Shun jest ninja. Świetnie posługuje się broniami, w szczególności kataną i wachlarzem. Prawie zawsze nosi ze sobą zwoje, które służą głównie do robienia bariery i "przyzywania" broni. Majka jak na dziewycznę jest bardzo szybka, jej mocną stroną jest atak, gorzej z obroną. Tanaki jest bardzo bystra i dobrze orientuje się w terenie. Potrafi przewidzieć bardzo skomplikowane ruchy jednak czasem przychodzi jej to z trudem. Potrafi podstawowe techniki ognia, światła, ziemi, wody oraz błyskawicy, a także bardzo zaawansowane techniki wiatru i powietrza. Bardzo dobrze kontroluje swoją moc co daje jej często przewagę w walce. Mei jest także bardzo wytrzymała, potrafi się podnieść nawet po dla zwykłego człowieka śmiertelnych ranach. Dzięki swojej kontroli mocy Tanaki ma ogromną siłę co również jest bardzo przydatne w walce. Oprócz podstawowych umiejętności każdego ninjy, Maja zna również medyczne techniki. Z jej perfekcyjną kontrolą mocy Maja stała się jednym z najlepszych medycznych ninja w kraju, potrafiącym wyleczyć nawet bardzo głębokie rany oraz skłonnym do wykonywania ciężkich operacji. Mei posiada dużą wiedzę na temat różnych trucizn. Podczas walki była w stanie rozpocząć leczenie samej siebie w czasie kiedy zatruty miecz nadal był w jej ciele. Sensei nauczył Tanaki jak wytwarzać silny, usypiający gaz. Ponadto, Sensei nauczył ją jak bezpiecznie i skutecznie nasycać trucizną kunaie. Mei zna również wiele różnych medycznych technik. Ma także szeroką wiedzę na temat ludzkich komórek. Charakterystyczną bronią Mei jest ogromny, żelazny wachlarz, którego używa w różny sposób. Może go wykorzystać do pojedynczych uderzeń, a także do obrony przed atakami wroga. Jej wachlarz jest zrobiony z pewnego rodzaju stali, będąc w stanie zasłonić użytkownika przed shurikenami, kunaiami i niektórymi atakami. Na jej wachlarzu namalowane są trzy fioletowe koła. Im więcej kół widać na wachlarzu tym potężniejszymi technikami dysponuje. Gdy na wachlarzu widoczne są wszystkie trzy koła, Mei może utworzyć thumb|left|Mei i jej wachlarzwielkie tnące zawieruchy i huragany, które może kontrolować za pomocą swojej mocy. Tanaki nie tylko może kontrolować siłę wytworzonych huraganów, ale może również decydować o zasięgu swoich ataków. Dziewczyna nie musi ciągle nosić swojego wachlarza, ponieważ może przywołać go za pomocą specjalnego zwoju. Jest również znakomitym użytkownikiem mocy Wiatru; podczas serii Bakugan: Sekrety Ninja była postrzegana jako najsilniejsza thumb|142px|Mei z aktywnym Kemuriużytkowniczka tej natury mocy. Kiedy przeciwnik jest naprawdę silny Mei aktywuje jej ukrytą zdolność Kemuri. Wtedy leci z jej oka granatowy dym. Dzięki niemu Tanaki potrafi błyskawicznie znaleźć słaby punkt przeciwnika, jest znacznie szybsza i silniejsza oraz widzi w zasięgu 360°. Potrafi sprawdzić czy w okolicy nie ma przeciwnika i jest bardziej thumb|left|178px|Mei i łuk ^^wrażliwa na jego moc (potrafi za pomocą tego szybko go znaleźć i dokładnie powiedzieć gdzie jest). Tanaki też jest świetną łuczniczką, uczy się strzelać razem z Ami. Mistrz Broni W wieku 16 lat Mei udało się zostać Mistrzem Kosy "Soul Eater". Od dawna władała kataną więc kosa nie sprawiła jej większych problemów. Dzięki zostaniu Mistrzem Broni Tanaki posiadła zdolność widzenia wszelkich dusz i wyczuwania ich na odległość. Potrafi też na podstawie duszy przeciwnika określić jego siłę i kim jest, oraz thumb|left|114pxpoznać czy kiedyś się z nim spotkała. Umie dostosować swoje fale dusz do kogoś innego, czyli po prostu połączyć z kimś swoją duszę. Potrafi kontrolować fale swojej duszy i "wyciszyć" je stając się niewyczuwalna dla nikogo. Umie też zaatakować falą duszy przeciwnika uniemożliwiając mu poruszanie się. Za pomocą kosy potrafi świetnie walczyć na krótki dystans (na daleki preferuje moc wiatru). Dzięki broni jest w stanie ominąć prawie każdy atak. Mei może zrobić z kosą praktycznie wszystko: stanąć na niej, obracać nią nad sobą, wbić ją w ziemię i zaatakować nieprzyjaciela nogami. Dzięki temu że Soul Eater jest długa Mei może już zaatakować zanim przeciwnik ją dosięgnie. Do tego jej walka wręcz i ona sama stała się szybsza, jest w stanie nadążyć nawet za atakami, które są wykonane z olbrzymią prędkością. Nawet w nagorszej sytuacji Meika potrafi zrobić trudny unik. Przez stanie się Mistrzem Tanaki można zabić tylko odcinając jej głowę lub przebić duszę (wiem, trochę drastyczne). Ponad to widzi niewidzialne osoby a niekiedy nawet zmarłe dusze i potrafi nawiązać z niki kontakt. Jej technika Mistrza Broni to Technika Kosy Duszy. Jej broń staje się większa i przybiera thumb|212px|Technika Kosy Duszy inny kolor. Jest to najsilniejsza technika Mistrzów Kosy. Broń i Mistrz łączą swe dusze (tak, kosa ma dusze, a nawet ludzką formę) a jej moc jest zdolna przeciąć wszystko. Gdziekolwiek uderzy ciągnie się dalej olbrzymia fala mocy. Nielicząc BakuGalaxy nikt jeszcze nie widzthumb|left|Mei, Forma Broni (Mei Weapon Form)iał tej techniki dwa razy. Fale dusz są w stanie zabić słabsze dusze zanim Mei uderzy. Niestety, wykonanie tej techniki jest bardzo męczące i ma złe skutki na Tanaki. Jedynym słabym punktem techniki jest to, że może być używana przez krótki czas, a gdy Mistrz się rozproszy może nawet zaatakować wykonującą technikę. Do jej silniejszych ataków należy także Forma Broni. Broń i Mei stają się jednością więc Tanaki może wykorzystać moc swojej kosy. Dzięki temu na każdym centymetrze jej ciała może się pokazać w każdej chwili ostrze kosy. Statystyki W wieku 11-12 lat= |-| W wieku 13-15 lat= |-| W wieku 16 lat= |-| W wieku 17-18 lat= |-| Z Kemuri lub Techniką Kosy Duszy (16-22 lat)= Piłka Nożna thumb|leftMei zazwyczaj podczas gry jest pomocnikiem ofensywnym lub zwanym po prostu rogrywającym. Szybko potrafi ocenić sytuacje na boisku i wymyśleć dobrą taktykę. Na boisku wyróżnia ją wyjątkowa szybkość, zwinność, celność i siła z jaką kopie piłkę. Bardzo sprawnie omija innych zawodników i dobrze podaje. Najgorzej jej wychodzi odbieranie piłki innemu zawodnikówi i przyjęcie piłki od innego zawodnika. Często współpracuje z Ami, która podaje jej z ich bramki do Mei. Jeśli musi strzelać na bramkę wykorzystuje specjalne techniki: Cyclone, Aggressive Beat, Air Bullet, Air Ride, Back Tornado, Cross Drive, Falco Wing, Inazuma Otoshi (z Ami) i wiele innych Ciekawostki *Prawie zawsze pojawia się razem z Ami. *Ma bardzo dobry słuch i świetny refleks. *Jest uważana za najlepszą strategiczkę w BakuPrzestrzenii. *Potrafi mówić i po Polsku i po Japońsku *Ma chłopaka - Shun'a, jednak po jego śmierci (kłótni) Mei jest dziewczyną Oskara Swifta *Ma piękny głos i wiele osób tak uważa ale sama Mei uważa że strasznie fałszuje. *Jest najmłodszą osobą w BakuGalaxy i w niektórych seriach. *Jej hobby to oglądanie anime, czytanie książek, ćwiczenie umiejętności ninja i spędzanie czasu z przyjaciółmi *Mei można zapisać, używając wielu, różnych znaków kanji i może znaczyć m.in.: 芽生 "kiełkujące życie", 芽衣 "pęd, odzież", 芽依 "pęd, zależny", 明依 "jasny, zależny" *Obchodzi urodziny tego samego dnia co autorka - 14 czerwca. *Jej największy wróg to samotność. *Prawie w ogóle nie odczuwa zmiany ciśnienia, przez co może swobodnie latać. Cytaty *''"Ja chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem facetów"'' *''"Czy zawsze musi być źle, żeby było dobrze? Albo inaczej... Czy zawsze musisz wszystko zepsuć, żeby później to naprawić?"'' *''"Wiedziałam że to się tak skończy... Eh...Ciężko sprawić by moje słowa do kogoś dotarły"'' *''"Szybkość i podstęp. To jest droga ninja"'' *''"Believe it!"'' *''"Rozgryzłam ich!"'' *''"Najpierw naucz się pisać, potem myśl"'' *''"Yhy"' *"Czy twoja głowa nadal uważa że może do mnie tak mówić?"'' *Minato: "Mogłabyś mi powiedzieć coś miłego" **Mei: "Zamknij się i walcz" *"Dlaczego...? Dlaczego?! Dlaczego to sobie robicie? Gdzie te wszystki więzi, które was kiedyś łączyły?" *''"Póki jesteśmy razem możemy wziąż wygrać!"'' *''"Pomyśl dobrze głową nim wypowiesz słowo"'' *''"Nie zmuszaj mnie żebym cię rozwaliła po 3 minutach, jak nie widziałam cię całe 3 lata"'' *''"Zamierzasz walczyć z Mag Melem sam? I myślisz, że wszyscy z nas będą tutaj stać i pozwolą ci?"'' *''"Nie spodziewaj się taryfy ulgowej"'' *''"Pierwszy ruch to zasadzka, drugi ruch zakończy wszystko"'' *''"Nie ważne w jakim wymiarze się znajdziemy... Zawsze się znajdzie gostek, który chce zawładnąć światem"'' *''"Biedny Adi... Pozwól, że ci pomogę. Pchaj mocniej rękami! Od czego masz ręce, jak nie pchasz?!"'' *''"A zatem, przysięgam że was nie zawiodę, nie tylko nie zawiodę, ale powiodę ku zwycięstwu. Albowiem łi ar de czempions!"'' *''"Ich się słucha, ale oczami."'' *''"Zasada numer pierwsza: „Nie będziesz pouczał Mei”. Zasada numer druga... Daj mi to."'' *''"Dosłownie czy w przenośni?"'' *''"Memento Mori (pl. Pamiętaj o śmierci)"'' *''"Atakujący ma przewagę zaskoczenia. Rozzłość wroga a potem to wykorzystaj. Nie daj się sprowokować. Sztuka walki bazuje na zwodzeniu przeciwnika. Oszustwo też jest taktyką."'' Galeria Galeria Mei Tanaki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gracze Haosu Kategoria:Gracze Ventusa Kategoria:Członkowie BakuGalaxy Kategoria:Ninja Kategoria:Władcy Żywiołów Kategoria:Władcy Wiatru Kategoria:Postać Występująca W Wielu Seriach Kategoria:Ziemianin Kategoria:Polak Kategoria:Władcy Powietrza Kategoria:Uczeń BakuSchool Kategoria:Medyk Kategoria:Team 7 Kategoria:Mistrz Broni